


Couple Costume

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin and Harry are wearing a couple costume for Kingsman's Halloween Party. Eggsy feels like maybe, he should have stayed home.





	Couple Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween for the prompt “What God-awful demon possessed you to wear that?”

For some reason, Halloween parties at Kingsman are always an event that’s long awaited, even more so than the Christmas dinners. Some say it’s because there are less megalomaniacs attempting to destroy the world and so more chance for the Knights to be in attending. Merlin always rolls his eyes and say it’s because every single one of their agents are in truth little kids playing at being spy who love any excuses to dress up.

Eggsy is kind of inclined to believe him. After all, he’s been with Kingsman for a few decades and there’s no one closer to the Knights than him. Also, no matter how much he wants to deny it, Eggsy knows that deep down, Merlin shares a lot with the agents. Coming up with a costume is just the kind of fun he wouldn’t pass up on.

Though now that he sees what Merlin has come in as, maybe he should have this time around. To be fair, it’s not actually that bad. It’s a very good costume and Merlin must have spent a good while making it because it doesn’t look cheap at all. In fact, it looks kind of disgusting, but exactly in the way that Jabba the Hutt was meant to be.

Now if only it wasn’t a couple costume.

“What God-awful demon possessed you to wear that?” It’s out of his mouth before he can stop himself, but really, who can blame him with what Harry is wearing?

Harry, the little shit, is grinning like a loon. “I’ve always wanted to be a princess.”

And yeah, Eggsy can kind of relate to that but seriously, Harry dressed in Princess Leia’s space bikini really wasn’t a fantasy he needed.


End file.
